


The News

by Heckyheck_Icravedeath



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, Cause I like to mention a dead Peter at one point, F/M, Fluff, HURRY BEFORE I RUIN IT WITH MORE ANGST, He is very excited tho, He's worried about being a dad, I love you all:))), Ignore me and my cold hearted self, It's alright tho since he is an amazing dad and we all know it, It's in there for like .2 seconds, Light Angst, MARK IT DOWN, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is the best, i wrote fluff, im sorry, it's very fluffy, like very light, lmao rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:30:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckyheck_Icravedeath/pseuds/Heckyheck_Icravedeath
Summary: When people tell you that they have very important news to tell you, but give you absolutely no hint as to what it is you get nervous right? Of course you do. It’s just the natural reaction.So,naturallywhen Pepper called Tony and said “I have some news to tell you. Be home at six please.” his immediate thought wasfuck she’s dying of cancer, isn’t she?Then followed bygoddamnit what if she finally sees that she deserves better than me and so, she’s going to tell me that she wants a divorce?And then that was followed by a lot of other situations that involved news that wasn’t good because he was Tony Stark; he didn’t know how to be positive.The whole ride home was spent worrying and overthinking and maybe some slight crying since he was a pathetic man. Only partly a pathetic man, though. Not one hundred percent. He still hadsomenot pathetic parts left to him. But that's besides the point. The actual point was: he was scared and he hoped to God that by some miracle the news was actuallygoodnews. Then again with his Stark Luck it would most likely be bad news or completelyterriblenews.





	The News

When people tell you that they have very important news to tell you, but give you absolutely no hint as to what it is you get nervous right? Of course you do. It’s just the natural reaction. 

So, _naturally_ when Pepper called Tony and said “I have some news to tell you. Be home at six please.” his immediate thought was _fuck she’s dying of cancer, isn’t she?_ Then followed by _goddamnit what if she finally sees that she deserves better than me and so, she’s going to tell me that she wants a divorce?_ And then that was followed by a lot of other situations that involved news that wasn’t good because he was Tony Stark; he didn’t know how to be positive. 

The whole ride home was spent worrying and overthinking and maybe some slight crying since he was a pathetic man. Only partly a pathetic man, though. Not one hundred percent. He still had _some_ not pathetic parts left to him. But that's besides the point. The actual point was: he was scared and he hoped to God that by some miracle the news was actually _good_ news. Then again with his Stark Luck it would most likely be bad news or completely _terrible_ news. 

He reached his home right at six and Pepper was waiting for him inside on the couch in the living room. She looked calm, happy even, so it couldn’t be _that_ bad...right? _Yeah, sure, go with that, Stark. Be a little positive for once you big buffoon of a man._

Or maybe she looked calm and happy because she was ready to get out of their relationship. Maybe she already had another guy, and she was about to break the news and pull out papers and a pen. _Wow, say goodbye to positivity._

Pepper seemed to notice his discomfort. “It’s not bad news. I promise you that.” 

“Could’ve told me that _before_ I formed ten million different situations in my head.” Tony mumbled as he shuffled to sit on the couch next to his wife. 

“Well I wanted this to be a real surprise. I didn’t want to give _anything_ away.” 

“Oh you didn’t, trust me. You pulled out the Stark Industries CEO tone on me and it was not very settling.” Pepper laughed softly. 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve given you more than that.” 

“I swear I had a mini heart attack already.” Tony stated in a very serious tone. It _was_ true. He had panicked very much and almost died a little on the inside. 

“Okay, that’s a little dramatic.” 

“Is not, but I will not argue about this. I want my news now because if I have to wait anymore I might cry.” 

“I mean...you might cry when I give you the news.” Pepper said with a smile dancing on her lips. It confused Tony to say the least. How the hell could it be good news if he was going to cry when he heard it? And why was she smiling about it? 

His immediate overthinking happened and he went back to the _shit, it’s bad news._

“So it _is_ bad news! You _lied_.” He frowned in which earned a wider smile from Pepper. 

“No! It’s good news. I swear, but it’s like the good news that makes you cry.” She insisted while turning to grab some little box off the table. 

Tony’s mind completely stopped working after that.

“Uh, are you proposing? Cause, hun, hate to break it to you, but we’re already married.” He motioned to the golden wedding band on his finger. That sent Pepper into a fit of giggles and a few snorts were let out in the process. 

“Oh my God. I can’t even believe you.” She laughed for a few more minutes before handing him the box in which apparently wasn’t her proposing, but it totally felt like it. 

Tony slowly opened the box and when he saw what was _actually_ inside he screamed. Legitimately _screamed_. “OH MY GOD.” His whole face lit up with excitement. “ARE YOU SERIOUS?!” 

“Yes. One hundred percent serious.” Pepper grinned at him and he grinned right back. 

“I’m going to cry.” 

“See, I told you! Good news, but it makes you cry.” Tony snickered, but it was watery. Of course he was actually going to cry. This was honestly the _best_ day of his life. 

“I’ve been wanting this for so long, holy shit.” 

“Trust me, I know. You asked me twenty-four seven about it.” Pepper rolled her eyes affectionately. 

“Honestly that’s not even exaggerating.” He admitted with a small shrug of embarrassment. He did use to ask about it _all_ the time. He had always wanted a kid. And _no_ , it definitely was _not_ influenced by a certain (dead) Spider-Kid. Not even a little bit. 

His demeanor changed after that. Just the thought of that certain Spider-Kid always damped his mood. Even with this great news, it still couldn’t exactly stop the small stab of pain that was in his heart. 

Pepper knew exactly what he was thinking. She always did. “Tony, it'll be alright. I promise you that.” 

“I know, I just...shit. I'm sorry for ruining this. I'm excited. Like really excited. This is the best news I've heard in a long time. Don't doubt that.” 

“I don't doubt it. I know how happy you are. And I also know how much you miss him. You don't have to apologize for missing him. You guys were close. You have the right to feel upset about it. It didn't happen all that long ago.” 

That was true. It had happened around seven months ago and so, it was still fresh in his mind. Granted he wouldn't be able to get any of that out of his head no matter how long ago it happened. Something like _that_ really messes you up. But that was just common sense, wasn’t it? Usually, if you watch someone that you love die it fucks you up very much. 

“Yeah…” Tony looked down at the ground, trying to not picture the scene in his head. 

He wanted this moment to be amazing, and he wanted to be jumping with joy, but instead he was being a Debbie Downer. He always had to ruin things, didn't he? Yeah, that was a pattern that just kept repeating itself. 

“Stop.” Pepper looked at him sternly. 

“Stop what?” 

“Hating yourself for ‘ruining the moment’. You didn't ruin the moment. So, stop.” 

“I’m not-” 

“Anthony Edward Stark. I know you like the back of my hand. Don't even try to lie about this.” Tony let out a defeated sigh. 

“Fine. You caught me. I'll try and stop. Key word being _try_.” 

“I'll take it. And in the meantime we need baby names.” Pepper easily changed the topic and he was grateful for that. The topic change got most of his excitement back and only a few small drops of sadness stayed. Those few drops could be ignored until later. 

“We talked about this. We are naming the baby Morgan either way.” Tony insisted enthusiastically. 

_Morgan Stark_. That had an amazing ring to it. He absolutely loved it. 

“You and that name.” She smiled and shook her head.

“It's a good name!” He stuck his tongue out at her because deep down Tony Stark was a five year old. 

“Wow, I can't believe I married you, a literal child.” She teased him while standing up from the couch. 

“Listen here Mrs. Stark, you knew what you were getting into, so you can't even say anything.” He followed her off the couch and into the kitchen. 

“I _guess_ you're right.” 

“You guess?” 

“I'll never openly admit that you are right, so a guess is all you get.” Pepper threw a loaf of bread at her husband. “Now make me a sandwich.” 

“Are you going to make me wait on you hand and foot?” He caught the bread and moved to open the utensils drawer near the dishwasher. 

“Yes I am. I used to wait on _you_ hand and foot, so now I think it's time for a switch.” She settled down into one of the kitchen chairs that was a lot more expensive than it looked. Honestly, everything in their house was more expensive than it looked. That was the fun part about being a billionaire; you could buy whatever the hell you wanted and not care about the price. That was a plus now with a new baby on the way. 

There was _one_ downside to this new baby, and that was the fact that Tony had absolutely _no idea_ what he was doing. It wasn’t like _his_ dad had been there for him much and taught him how to be a great person and be a great dad. _His_ dad had been the opposite of a great dad and so Tony was kind of at a loss for what to do. Sure he had his experience with a certain Spider-Kid, but that was different. He was already grown up. He had May to teach him everything he needed to know. But _this_ kid was going to have to learn and grow up with Tony and that terrified him a little bit. 

He wasn’t exactly the best influence. He did try, but that only has got him so far. He was kind of a big fuck up, but that was if you asked him. He was sure that if you asked Pepper, she would say the opposite. If you asked Happy, he’d agree with Pepper. Guess the rule _you are you’re own worst enemy_ applies to this situation. That rule basically applies to Tony’s whole life at this point. 

“-ony, are you even listening to me?” Pepper’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and he turned to her with a sheepish grin. 

“Haha..no..sorry. I was thinking about stuff.” 

“The baby?” 

“Yeah. I’m nervous.” 

“Me too, but we can do this.” She gave him a loving smile. He really loved those smiles. “You’ll be an amazing dad. I just know it. Trust me. I’m usually right.” 

“Yes, yes, you are, but still. How do you know?” 

“Because I’ve seen the way you look at Peter; like he’s the greatest thing on this planet. I’ve seen the way you are with him. You treat him like a dad would treat his son. And I know you’ll do the same for your little boy or little girl.” She stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “I know you don’t think highly of yourself, but so many people out there adore you and I’m one of those people. Our kid will be too. Everything about you is amazing, and I want you to just be you when we have this baby and that’ll be perfect.” 

Tony said nothing in response. Instead, he hugged her tightly and buried his face in her neck, breathing in her sweet, homely smell. 

She always knew how to make him feel better. She always knew how to just make his day brighter. She was a blessing, an angel really. He was beyond lucky to have her. 

“I love you so much.” He whispered after a few minutes had passed. 

“I love you too.” She whispered back, and that’s when Tony knew that they could do this. They could raise this child, and they could be the best parents in the world. 

They were two pretty damn amazing people and they’re kid would be an even more amazing person.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE FLUFF LMAO OMG. ARE YOU SURPRISED?? I BET YOU ARE SKSKSKSK. 
> 
> Okay, but seriously, this is how it happened. Thank you for coming to my Ted Talk:))) 
> 
> Also like Pepperony is a great fucking ship, I'm soft jdsfhdahidashkjds. I'ma write them more because they need love. 
> 
> I hope you liked it! Leave a like or comment!! <33333


End file.
